


Lascivious

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jim and Todd’s break up, Jim announced in public about this unnamed woman that made him bisexual. Also, he noticed how he has been very libidinous lately and largely did it surprise him to discover that Mayim has been concupiscent as well that she becomes intimate to herself when she’s alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lascivious

It’s been months since Jim and Todd broke up, Jim knew Todd is going out with a new guy again lately and he couldn’t be happier for him, yet then, there are times that Jim would feel lonely and craving for intimacy and he thought that his hormones might be too aggressive lately and he can’t think of anyone to confide with about than the neuroscientist, Mayim.

It’s quite late already and the set was empty, he thought it would be insufficient if he would confide to her through phone.

“Hey, Jim!” A staff called his attention.  
“You aren’t going home yet? Wanna walk with me?” He asked. He put down his phone.   
“Oh. Uhm.. Thanks! I’m about to go too… But in a few minutes. You can go, no need to wait for me.” He replied.   
“Alright. Maybe you can walk with Mayim instead.” He told Jim.   
“She’s still here?” Jim asked.   
“I think? Not sure. She’s probably at her dressing room. Anyway, gotta go. Bye.” He informed him and immediately left. Jim thought deeply for a couple of minutes deciding whether to run to Mayim to confide or just keep it to himself. Finally, he decided to confide for he is quite alarmed.

He walked through the corridors of the dressing room, he heard some sounds coming from Mayim’s dressing room and so he knew she was really there. He eagerly walked towards her dressing room and opened the door.

“Mayim! I-” He exclaimed but what he saw cut him off. Mayim immediately stood up from the couch surprised by his sudden presence. She had her mouth a bit opened attempting to speak to explain to him what he just saw her doing.

Oh boy. Her hands were beneath her skirt and she was moaning softly. Was she touching herself? Should I pretend I didn’t notice? But it’s too obvious?

Jim thought upon unexpectedly seeing her lying on her couch alone having some time with herself.

“I’m… I’m sorry you had to see that.” Mayim apologised and gulped.   
“Oh, no, uhm, I’m sorry I disturbed-”

“No, please, Jim…” She cuts him in and exhaled hardly. He slowly closed the door to give them privacy and to avoid other people, incase there are still other staff outside, from hearing their conversation. He ambulated closer to her to keep her voice’s volume low. “No it’s… fine. I mean, we all get turned on sometimes, even I do? I mean I would be a hypocrite if I think what you were doing is… wei… or uhm, unusual… not normal.” He blabbered trying to make her feel comfortable.

“No… no… I don’t know. I’m so embarrassed.” She complained and covered her face with her hands. Jim took her hand off her face and held it for a while as he giggled. “It’s alright. Come on. It’s not like other people don’t do it.” He continued trying to comfort her. Mayim tried to comfort herself by believing in his comforting words.

“Well, you’re right. Us, homo sapiens have hormones that causes all these arousals and stuff and it’s really normal for us to feel…Oh-” She tried to speak scientifically to take away the awkwardness but found it inevitable to moan as she realized that Jim began kissing the tips of her fingers. She stared at how he licks her finger tips. “That…is…hot.” She said unconsciously. He stopped for a while and looked at her in the eye. She felt alarmed. “Oh what the hell did I say?” She panicked and withdrew her hand as she immediately turned her back from him because of embarrassment. She gulped her saliva and held her hands together nervously waiting for him to speak.

Oh no, why did I say that? Why am I so vulgar right now… This is the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever done. Stupid me.

She thought and blamed herself for the awkward situation.

But then why was he licking my fingers anyway?

She thought again but before she continued thinking she felt Jim’s hands gently touching her hips from behind and his body was pressed behind her.   
He gently caressed her waist with his palms. She remained silent confused of how to respond with his questions and actions until she realized where his hand was, it was resting on her leg and his thumb was moving caressing her soft skin as he began to kiss her neck from behind. She slowly turned around facing him but he held her and kept their bodies pressed against each other. She stopped breathing for a while as she realized he was gazing at her eye to eye. “Our hormones causes arousals and it’s normal for us to feel… what was that thing you’re saying again?” He asked seductively.

I can’t handle this anymore.

“…horny?” She finished her sentence and answered his question at the same time with a tone of question. He smirked at her.

“Very.” He replied and aggressively attacked her with a fiery kiss and she failed to reject his soft lips seeming to be professionally trained to kiss. After he swarmed her lips and cheeks with kisses, he went down to her neck once again as he enjoys sniffing her sexy scent upon kissing her. She unexpectedly moaned softly as her urges seemed uncontrollable at that very moment and her moan just made him aroused even more. He continued showering her with fiery kisses and she aggressively countered it. As they exchange kisses, Jim had his hands exploring the arcs of her body, he gently pushed her and made her lay her back down to the couch as he goes on top of her supporting his weight. He continued moving his hands across her body down to beneath her skirt and caressed her wetness gently but strongly generating a titillating sensation.

“I’m so-”

“I know.” He cuts her in. She continued moaning.

He suddenly felt so eager to get inside her and so he unbuckled his own pants without letting go of her lips pressed against his. He then immediately had his hardness inside her without a notice. “Oh.” She moaned in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder blades as he continued kissing her neck and slowly thrusting himself inside her. Every time he thrusts deeper inside her, she just couldn’t help but moan in pleasure, she was badly aroused that moment that she really needed everything he was doing to her that very moment. “God, I love it when you moan.” He whispered on her ear. “Mmmm, I love it when you do it harder.” She whispered back. He felt more satisfied as he felt her embracing him tighter every other thrusting he do.

“You like that, don’t you-”  
“So bad, damn it.” She replied aggressively.

“I want this so bad too. So bad.” Jim replied seductively as he tickles her earlobes with his tongue.

He continued thrusting inside her harder and deeper making her wetness compress and tighten across his erection, he felt so much pleasure and after a few more penetration, she whispered to him how she feels that she is coming.

“Come with me.” He told her and continued his business until they shook together reaching their orgasm together.

-

The next day, Mayim felt guilty, she blamed herself for making Jim do sexual interactions with her and she thinks that she has been a bad influence to him. She began acting awkward around him and it didn’t please him.  
One time, he had the chance to talk to her privately, he grabbed the opportunity to talk to her about what they did.

“Are you avoiding me?” Jim confronted her upon earning the chance to be with her alone at her dressing room. She sighed. “Jim please. If you’re here to ask me about… what happened… just don’t.” She replied. He didn’t get her response so well and so he paused for a while before speaking. “Do you think it was just a mistake?” He asked her but she remained silent and looked away from his eye. “Was it just a one time thing to you?”

JUST a one time thing?

“Jim, no. Please. It’s not what you are thinking-”

“Then tell it to me!” He yelled at her startling her for a moment. “Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to sleep at night ever since that night we had?” He continued with a high volume of voice.

“Fine. I’m sorry. I was avoiding you because I feel so bad… Not about what happened but with what I dragged you in.” She began explaining. He remained silent listening to her carefully. “I saw your interview lately. About your confession on being bisexual… and about how you are into an… unnamed woman right now and here I am… dragging you into my carnal fantasies and ruining that wonderful phase you are into right now.” She tried to explain for she was bothered that she is harming his phase of being bisexual and liking a girl because of their sexual encounter.

“What?” Jim asked seeming not to get anything she’s trying to say. She sighed for she expected that he just won’t get her point.

“I’m an ass.” She gave up explaining and bowed her head down moving her sight to the floor in guilt.

“No you’re not.” Jim killed the silence. She looked up to him again with her eyes seeking for an explanation with what he just said. “Mayim. Do you really think there is other woman that I could possible like than you?” He confessed. “What?” She asked in surprise. “The woman I was referring to in that interview that caught my attention was you, didn’t you have a clue?” He confirmed to her. “No.” She softly replied not believing what she was hearing. “And what we had that night was something to me. It’s a big deal to me and it sucks to feel that it doesn’t seem like that to you.” He continued as it sinks in to her.

“Jim. No… I swear. Even if I’m at my… most aroused state, let’s put it that way…” She said hesitantly. “I wouldn’t let just any man to do me like what I let you did. I mean… I trust you so much.” She confessed back. His heart melted for a second upon hearing her words.   
He smiled softly and ambulated closer to her. “There is something that I wanna tell you…” He softly uttered. She smiled in relief for she felt he was forgiving her already. “I’m listening.” She whispered. Suddenly he felt the urge to kiss her instead of speaking. He ambushed her lips with a passionate kiss and pushed her back moving her body closer to him. She happily kissed him back. “What is it your about to say?” She asked again in the midst of their kiss. “I love you.” He whispered and pecked her lips once again.   
She smiled at him as they gazed on each others’ eyes. All they can see now is happiness and love as they exchange sights, their eyes sparkled bright as they felt relieved after clearing things up since that magical night they had.

-END-


End file.
